Why
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: Randy comes home to find his girlfriend threatening to leave him. What will change her mind? He suprises her with an early gift, but she has a surprise of her own. Orton/OC


**Randy's POV**

I walked in the door about 1:15, in the morning. I threw down my bags after a long weekend of houseshows. Throwing my keys and cell on the table I walked up to my bedroom, taking my shirt off in the process. I flipped on the light walking in the door and stopped dead in my tracks. My girlfriend was pissed, what more do you need to know? She sat there in the middle of _our_ bed looking over at me with dark make-up running down her face. Her long brunette hair fell in front of her face but I could still see every piece of her emotion showing through.

"You promised me… you promised you'd be home yesterday… I had to spend the day, alone, on _our_ anniversary." I instantly felt bad but at the same time was a little pissed off that she didn't understand. She was on the road all the time with Smackdown, it just so happened this week we weren't on the same schedule. I felt horrible for missing the date but it's not like I could have told Vince I was leaving. He would have fired me on the spot.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help that last show ran longer than expected and I missed the flight.." she obviously heard the annoyance in my voice. I had just finished a hard work-week and had spent the last 4 hours on a plane. I was getting easily annoyed. She sat up a little more completely sensing I was getting upset, which didn't help the situation in the least.

"You're the one that missed _our_ 2 year anniversary and you're going to make me out to be the bad guy here!" She was screaming at me again, and I had no idea why. She had been doing that a lot lately. Screaming, losing her cool at the strangest times. Any other night she was the forgiving, caring, loving person I fell in love with. Now she was just mean and moody.

"I sad I was sorry, what more do you want from me!" I really didn't mean to yell at her, honestly, but it just came out that way. She started at me for a second, kind of amazed that I taken my voice to that level with her. We spent the next hour and a half yelling, screaming out lungs out at each other for no reason at all. I stood there, breathing heavily from raising my voice to that extent. I watched as tears began to form in her eyes, I could tell she didn't have anything left to say to me. I watched her get up and for the first time since I've been home I saw what she was wearing. She had on one of my old "Destiny" tee-shirts from a couple years ago. She only wore that shirt when she was upset with me for one reason or another. It may sound pretty stupid to the next guy but it really affected me when I saw her wear it. It was like that silent sign that I was deep in the dog house for of the moment she hated me. 

"Maybe I should just go…" she whispered to me, my heart instantly fell. I immediately regretted the last 2 hours and knew I had be stupid to yell at her the way I did. She was just upset… I should have been a good boyfriend and understood.

"No, Ashley… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so stupid. I know I should have been here with you yesterday and I wasn't. I'm sorry. I can't stand knowing I was the one that made you cry. Come here..." I crawled on top of the bed, moving up to her body kissing her cheek, wiping the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you, you're my world. You know that..."

_It's 3 AM and I finally say_

_I'm sorry for acting that way_

_I didn't really mean to make you cry_

_Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why_

We laid there for what seemed like forever. I honestly lost track of time but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was make her feel important, safe, and most importantly… _loved._ She looked up at me and kissed the side of my chin. I smiled down at her, her eyes were still red and bloodshot but at least she wasn't crying anymore. That completely tore me apart knowing I had been the cause of that. "I love you…" she actually smiled at me for the first time the whole night.

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered back, I had completely forgotten about that for the moment. I suddenly jumped, remembering the present I had for her. I shifted off of her and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked, looking a little hurt. I smirked at her, instantly seeing her smile. She couldn't help but smile when I smirked, which was a trait about her I could never live without now.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be right back." That pet name had more meaning right now than she knew… I ran off down stairs to get to my bag. I had brought it a few days earlier, knowing it was exactly the gift I wanted to give the women of my dreams. I grabbed the box out of the side pocket, jogging back upstairs. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her hair. I walked over to her. Her mouth dropped as I kneeled down…

_Does it always have to come down _

_To you leaving_

_Before I'll say "I Love You"_

_Why do I always use the words _

_That cut the deepest_

_When I know how much it hurts you_

_Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

"Ashley… I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you lately. You, of all people definitely don't deserve that. I know I missed our 2-year and you don't know how much I regret but its Vince's fault, blame him." I got her to laugh at that, which made this a little easier. I pulled the tiny velvet box from my pocket, pulling the lid up to show her a 16-karet, white gold, princess cut diamond ring. I heard her gasp, as I watched tears form in her eyes but this time it was for a right reason.

"I love you more than I love anything else in this world. You are my everything, and I couldn't imagine going through life without you. My heart, body, and soul is ready to ask you to be my wife because I know I want to grow old with you. I know in my heart that you are my soul mate, and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. I see you as my best friend, and my lover but I also want to grow to see you become my wife and the mother of my children. Would you do me the greatest honor in the world and become my wife?"

_I know I'd never let you walk away_

_So why do I push you 'til you break_

_And why are you always on the verge of good-bye_

_Before I'll show you how I really feel inside why_

She looked down at the ring, then in my eyes. I thought I could feel my own eyes starting to sting with tears. She watched me closed as I slid the ring on her finger. Immediately when it fell into place she stood up with me in her arms wrapping them around me neck. She kissed me passionately until we couldn't breathe anymore. She pulled back, tears streaming down her face, as she gripped onto me like I was her life line.

"Yes… Randy. Yes. I'll marry you; I want nothing more than to be your wife." I couldn't contain myself anymore. I picked her up, spinning her around we cried together. I held her, kissed her, and hugged her, everything I could possibly do to show her I loved her I did. We ended up back on the bed in a heated but loving make-out session when it started to progress to a little something more when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong baby," I questioned. She sat up and took a moment and just stared at me. I couldn't figure it out. I brushed my hand down her arm and she instantly had chill bumps. She started to pull herself off the bed as I just sat there confused. "I have to show you something," she whispered back to me as she reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me with her.

We ended up walking down the short hallway of my house heading into the bathroom. She walked over to the counter, picking something up as I watched her turn around. She looked up at me, more tears forming in her eyes. "It's positive…"

_Does it always have to come down _

_To you leaving_

_Before I'll say "I Love You"_

_Why do I always use the words _

_That cut the deepest_

_When I know how much it hurts you_

_Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

I couldn't believe this. I stood in front of her shock written on my face. "It's positive?" I questioned her, just to make sure I heard her right and I wasn't dreaming. I watched her nod, looking at the ground. My heart was beating out of my chest and my knees were getting weak but it was for the best reason in the world… "I'm going to be a dad…" I kind of said it as more of a statement to myself so I would believe it more than a question to her but she just nodded again. I put my finger under her chin forcing her to look me in the eye. "Thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted." A tiny smile broke out on her face as we kissed each others lips in a loving kiss. She watched me as I ran a hand over her still flat stomach. I couldn't believe I had a fiancé and a child all in a matter of minutes. God… my life was perfect.

**5 months later **

Well, it's beyond me how it happened but life got a little bit more perfect over time. We decided to get married as soon as possible in my hometown in St. Louis with some of our closest family and our closest friends from the WWE. I couldn't be more in love with her. Recently we just found out that she's pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy. My like couldn't be any better than it is right now. She's been off SmackDown for a couple months now. My schedule is still busy but Vince has cut my appearances down to just RAW and Pay-Per-Views. When I'm not home she stays with my mom and sister up at the house I grew up in. Every time I come home she tells me about some other embarrassing secret about me as a kid. It makes me smile so it's okay by me. She's getting along great with my dad and brother too. Dad's been trying to teach her about the ole' days of wrestling, she enjoys it a lot.

I came home one day back to our house and her and mom were up in the babies' new room painting, and decorating. I walked in, laughing at the sight. She was already huge, not to mention covered in paint. "Why are you guys doing in here?" She must have known I was behind her because when she turned around she wiped a wet paint brush across my face leaving a pink line across my cheek. She pointed and laughed at me, _music to my ears.._

"I'm painting what's it look like?" I nodded at her with that look on my face that said, "Oh really?" But before anyone could say another word there was a knock on the door behind us. She looked over my shoulder seeing our best friend John standing there in smiling. "Johnny!" She waddled over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Ashyy, how are my little people?" I watched her laugh as I spoke up.

"Hey man, those would be _my _babies!" He threw his hands up in defense laughing at me. "I know, I know Randy, dude, don't get your trunks in a wad." Ashley got between us and pushed a hand against my chest and his.

"That's enough you guys, but seriously Johnny, you're going to be in the delivery room right?"

_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest_

_When I know how much it hurts you_

_Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

_Why do I do that to you_

**4 and a half months later**

My son, Dayton Keith was born first. I have never witnessed anything more beautiful than the birth of my children from the woman of my world. It's a day I'll never forget. Just being referred to as a "dad" gives me chills. My daugther, Aubrey Jae, was born second a mere 11 minutes later. My life was definitely complete right at the moment they came into the world. I was surrounded by the people I care about most at the hospital. Mom, Dad, Nathan, John, a bunch of big wrestlers and Divas... it was quite a moment. But the only ones I really cared about were Ashley and my kids.


End file.
